<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips Like Sugar by Crown_of_Winterthorne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280670">Lips Like Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne'>Crown_of_Winterthorne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tendou makes an appearance at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Goshiki is getting out of his comfort zone and Semi comes home to a wonderful surprise. </p>
<p>Written for the Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang. Art by lionheart draws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lips Like Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Char for running the bang, everyone on the server who has been so kind, Elo for beta-ing a great majority of this fic, and of course, lionheart, for making such beautiful art to go along with it. For more of their art, please visit them on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/lionheart_draws">@lionheart_draws</a> or tumblr at <a href="https://lionheart-draws.tumblr.com/">lionheart-draws</a>. They take commissions too!</p>
<p>THE ART: <a href="https://twitter.com/lionheart_draws/status/1242438802548932613?s=20">Goshiki, by lionheart draws</a></p>
<p><b>Recommended Listening:</b><br/>Echo and the Bunnymen - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hGcJA8fXvU">Lips Like Sugar</a><br/>The Velvet Underground - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qQ0MG9OPzA">Venus in Furs</a><br/>Bryan Perry - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQP6yO48mag">Your Painted Smile</a></p>
<p>(Let me know if you'd be interested in the full playlist!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsutomu hummed softly as he came out of the bathroom. His skin, gently tanned by the summer sun, glowed from vigorous scrubbing. A towel hung low on his hips and he used another to dry his hair until it was a fluffy mess that looked completely unlike him. </p>
<p>He smiled at himself in the mirror above Semi's desk-turned-vanity, ruffling the black waves with long fingers. Tsutomu considered leaving it that way. It made him look like a stylish idol, less like boring Li'l Bowl Cut Goshiki-Kun. He wondered what Semi and Tendou would think. If they would like it.</p>
<p>In the end, Tsutomu combed his hair into the sleek, if childish style he'd worn it in for years. Stepping outside of his comfort zone and trying new things was his goal, but a little bit of familiarity seemed like a good idea.</p>
<p>In that same vein, Tsutomu picked up his phone and scrolled through his playlists until he found just the right one. He'd been carefully curating it for weeks, something to match the mood and calm his nerves. He wanted to feel sexy, but not so excited that he became anxious.</p>
<p>It was a fine line to walk. Tsutomu was already vibrating with anticipation and it had taken the better part of a month to work up the nerve to buy the contents inside the pretty printed shopping bag on the bed. He’d had it stashed in the bottom of a drawer for the last week, trying to find the right moment, the right amount of bravery, the right day when he had hours at home alone while Semi and Tendou were in class or at work.</p>
<p>Tendou would say that he was overthinking it, but Tsutomu wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to surprise them both with something unexpected. </p>
<p>With the music playing, he spilled the contents of the bag out on the bed—which he’d made up earlier with fresh sheets and a clean duvet—and trailed his fingers through the bits of silk and lace. He blushed faintly, looking around guiltily as if he wasn’t alone. As if he were doing something wrong. It was silly. Neither of his boyfriends would be home for hours and he certainly wasn’t doing anything wrong. Semi wore lingerie for them often enough for Tsutomu to know just how right his idea was.</p>
<p>Of course, Semi was much more confident than Tsutomu was when it came to their bedroom. Semi could never be awkward, not even that first time he tried wearing stilettos and nearly broke his ankle.</p>
<p>Tsutomu had decided on no shoes. Not this time.</p>
<p>He shivered at the thought of future adventures, future outfits, and bit his lip with a laugh that was definitely <em> not </em>a giggle.</p>
<p>Picking up a scrap of clothing, Tsutomu licked at his bitten lip as he traced his fingers over the soft lace. It was pale, petal pink, like sakura in spring, and looked delicate in his hands. Tiny pearls were beaded into the lace and sequin stars danced in the afternoon light. </p>
<p>Tsutomu took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just a pair of panties.</p>
<p>The towel Tsutomu had worn around his hips dropped to the floor with a heavy <em> plop </em>and he leaned over to step into the unfamiliar underwear. He was relieved to find that they settled comfortably over his ass and slim hips. Figuring out the correct size had been the most nerve-wracking part, especially since he’d been so fussed over by the sales ladies that he hadn’t had a spare moment to sneak away to the dressing rooms. </p>
<p>The front wasn’t terrible, he considered, looking into Semi’s vanity mirror again. His soft cock bulged out of the lace only a little, and if it became too tight when he got aroused… well, that was part of the appeal, wasn’t it? </p>
<p>He tried not to think about how good Semi’s cock looked peeking out over plum colored lace or trapped behind high-waisted black velvet. Better to finish getting dressed before he could ruin his own plans.</p>
<p>The stockings were sheer, glittering with stars and topped with pink lace. Getting them on was considerably more difficult than he’d expected. Semi made it look so easy! The fabric twisted this way and that, requiring Tsutomu to pluck and pinch it into place, catching his own skin in the process until he was sure that he’d be bruised. It seemed like a miracle to Tsutomu that he managed to get them on without pricking a hole in the delicate material. The lace tops weren’t as soft as the panties; the edges irritated his inner thighs. The left one kept trying to slip down to his knee.</p>
<p>He should have gotten a set with a garter belt. Still, Tsutomu thought as he admired his long legs, he liked the look. It was cute.</p>
<p>The bralette was easier, slipping it over his head already fastened in the back. Tsutomu had purposely gotten one that looked comfortable and simple. There had been a moment when he feared that he might get tangled in the straps, but then it was slipping down over his broad shoulders and fitting into place without too much tugging and twisting. It fit nicely over his flat chest, his dark nipples tempting shadows hidden behind the lace and starry beading.</p>
<p>Looking at his reflection, Tsutomu blushed and smiled shyly as he posed for himself. Again, he had the thought that he looked cute. </p>
<p>Cute was good. He could leave sexy up to Semi, in his darker colors and richer textures.</p>
<p>Tsutomu sat down at the vanity, turning on the fairy lights framing the mirror. They weren’t necessary, but he liked the ambience. There was a certain glamour to sitting at a vanity in pretty lingerie with delicate lights dancing around the mirror while he did his makeup.</p>
<p>The makeup was the easy part, after all. Semi had taught him how to do eye makeup at sixteen and Tsutomu had never looked back, delving into a world of color and sparkle that he’d always thought was reserved for girls or prettier boys than him.</p>
<p>Humming along to his music, Tsutomu settled comfortably into a familiar routine. Moisturizers and primers and soft, natural blushes, highlighters that shimmered with iridescence. Far more than he’d wear normally. Makeup was impractical on the volleyball court. He could get away with a bit during class—mascara and lip gloss, maybe a bit of concealer after a long night of practice and studying. With Tendou and Semi, Tsutomu could wear as much as he pleased.</p>
<p>Tsutomu carefully built up the colors around his eyes, blending with a practiced hand until his eyes were surrounded by a purple haze. The lights caught in his deep brown eyes, making them appear like embers caught in the fading glow of sunset. His lashes looked long and thick with mascara, his brows perfectly arched and filled. It was picture-worthy.</p>
<p>He reached for the finishing touch: a pastel lip gloss—new and shimmering with pink and lilac glitter. Tsutomu painted it onto his lips until they were shiny and opaque. It tasted like cotton candy.</p>
<p>“That’s a good color for you.”</p>
<p>Tsutomu jerked around in the direction of Semi’s voice. A blush rose so quickly to his cheeks that he felt dizzy with it.</p>
<p>“Semi-san! I— you’re home early!”</p>
<p>“My last class was canceled,” he answered, an amused smile playing on his lips as he stood in the doorway. He gestured to Tsutomu with one hand, his nails painted black and wearing a half dozen rings. “Was I not supposed to see this?”</p>
<p>“No! I mean, yes! But… no?”</p>
<p>Semi laughed, shaking his head as he came into the room, shedding his camera bag and his messenger bag onto the floor next to the vanity. “You know you’re not in trouble right?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Tsutomu huffed, pouting his glittering lips. “I just…”</p>
<p>“Wanted to surprise Satori and me?”</p>
<p>Tsutomu nodded.</p>
<p>“Well,” Semi said, offering out his hand. “Consider me surprised. Stand up, sweetness. Let me see you.”</p>
<p>Uncertain and shy, Tsutomu let Semi pull him to his feet. He tried not to hide himself behind his arms or hands, but Semi’s gaze was intense. He looked Tsutomu over like a prize.</p>
<p>“Stand up straighter,” Semi settled his hand on Tsutomu’s lower back as he circled him. “You look beautiful. You shouldn’t hide away like you’re ashamed of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ashamed,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Embarrassed?”</p>
<p>“A little.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I love this,” Semi told him, trailing kisses along Tsutomu's shoulders. “So will Satori.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Tsutomu asked, irritated that he sounded so hopeful. Like a puppy eager to please its master.</p>
<p>“Really,” Semi nodded, coming back around front. He took Tsutomu’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping his face up. “You’ve gotten so good at this. But I need to fix your lips.”</p>
<p>“Is… is it not okay?” he asked, disappointed. His makeup was the one thing he had been confident about! Was the lip gloss not right for him? Had he put it on too thick? Not thickly enough?</p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” Semi kissed him gently, just at the corner of his lips. “It’s perfect, but I’m going to ruin it now.”</p>
<p>Tsutomu's relieved giggle was hushed by Semi's kiss—the lightest brush of lips against his, followed by the tease of a tongue. Tsutomu tried to follow when he drew back, whining in protest. It hadn't been enough to ruin anything, let alone satisfy him.</p>
<p>"You taste like sugar," Semi hummed, rubbing his thumb beneath Tsutomu's lower lip. He smiled, his eyes glittering with wicked thoughts Tsutomu desperately wanted to know. He licked Semi's thumb, sucked it into his mouth while his own eyes fluttered shut. If Semi wasn't going to follow through with his promise, then—</p>
<p>Semi kissed him. Tongue replaced thumb in an effortless slide, so slick and quick that Tsutomu didn't realize what had happened at first. Once his brain had caught up with his mouth—and Semi's—Tsutomu pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Semi's neck and moaning softly for more.</p>
<p>He wasn't denied. Semi's tongue was clever and insistent as he devoured Tsutomu's candy-coated mouth. He cradled the back of Tsutomu's head in his palm, fingers sliding through silky black hair. Semi had a way of leaving him feeling all at once cherished and ravished, stealing Tsutomu's breath until he was dizzy.</p>
<p>Semi came away with a pink smear of glitter on his smile, his eyes heavy lidded and dancing. Tsutomu felt his face flush warmer. He started to touch his own lips, but Semi beat him to it.</p>
<p>"What a mess," he hummed, streaking more color with his thumb. He brought his hand to his own mouth and licked the color away with a slow curl of his tongue. "A pretty, pretty mess."</p>
<p>Tsutomu swallowed hard. He wanted to protest or turn away in embarrassment, but that wasn't what he did. He stepped closer to Semi instead, loosely wrapping his hands behind Semi's neck again. He smiled, coquettishly biting at his lower lip. "You should clean up your messes, Semi-san."</p>
<p>"Is that what I should do?" he hummed, embracing Tsutomu around the waist. It made him feel small, even though they were of a similar size.</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely,” Semi laughed. He delivered a light slap to Tsutomu's backside before spinning him towards the chair and sitting him down. He straddled Tsutomu's thighs like he belonged there, pinning him to his seat. He smiled, leaning in close.</p>
<p>"Be good and hold still for me, sweetness."</p>
<p>Exhaling a trembling, excited breath, Tsutomu nodded. Semi gave him a soft reward of a kiss before turning to grab a packet of makeup remover wipes from the vanity. As he moved, his hips pressed down into Tsutomu's hardening dick. Tsutomu thought it was accidental until Semi very deliberately rolled his hips downward when he turned back. Semi smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm not too heavy, am I?"</p>
<p>Tsutomu shook his head, curling his toes into the carpeting. His fingers flexed on Semi's thighs.</p>
<p>"You blush so prettily," Semi teased. He took Tsutomu's chin in a gentle grip and started to wipe away the smeared gloss. His touch was kind, his gaze thoughtful. </p>
<p>"You really do look beautiful like this. Why didn't you ever say anything? I would have gone shopping with you."</p>
<p>"I know you would have," Tsutomu said quietly. "I guess… I didn't want to disappoint you if I changed my mind."</p>
<p>"You could never. You can <em> always </em> change your mind, Tsutomu. About anything."</p>
<p>"I know, but..." He sighed, watching Semi wipe the smear off gloss off of his own lips with a clean corner of the towelette. He was less careful with himself than he'd been with Tsutomu. "I would have disappointed <em> me </em>."</p>
<p>"You're too hard on yourself," Semi tossed the wipe in the wire trash basket. He turned to find the correct lip gloss on the vanity, not trying to make the movement sensual or distracting this time. </p>
<p>"You don't have to be perfect," Semi continued, unscrewing the tube of gloss. "Satori and I don't expect that. And you could never let us down, especially not when it's about sex."</p>
<p>Tsutomu would have protested, but Semi was already cupping his chin again and applying the gloss. He didn't dare speak and ruin Semi's handiwork. Not when it was to lose an argument he knew Semi would win anyway.</p>
<p>He ached to have the same confidence in himself as Semi did. Tsutomu's self-esteem was such a fragile thing, bolstered by a mask of bravado as carefully painted and as fragile as his makeup. The desperate need for perfection weighed on his shoulders, his balance easily rocked by the slightest misstep. His light was too easily eclipsed by pillars like Ushijima-san, by brighter stars like Hinata.</p>
<p>And in the bedroom … well. He'd been a blushing, virginal cliché, hadn't he? He so often still was, even when Semi sat in his lap painting his lips like a dessert he wanted to devour.</p>
<p>It was so intimate an act—it always was—but sitting quietly with Semi in his lap, wearing next to nothing, made Tsutomu feel particularly vulnerable. Cherished too, with the way Semi touched him so gently, applying lip gloss like it was worth a million yen and Tsutomu himself was priceless. He closed his eyes. Semi would take care of him.</p>
<p>Tsutomu needed that so badly. The care and affection. The reassurances. To let someone else believe in him when he felt the mask slipping, when his weaknesses and failings made him feel like an imposter in his own skin. If someone like Semi could be proud of him, maybe it was real. Not a mask, not his own arrogance, but someone true and worthy of love.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Semi murmured, pulling his hands away from Tsutomu’s face. </p>
<p>Tsutomu fluttered his lashes open to see Semi looking at him the way he sometimes studied his photographs or Tendou’s artwork. It was critical, but not harsh. Tsutomu blushed and looked away in spite of himself, but he smiled. Semi had said he was beautiful. He wasn't the kind to give empty compliments. </p>
<p>“What else did you have to finish?” Semi asked, running his fingers through Tsutomu’s hair, like he was trying to smooth down any flyaways.</p>
<p>“Just some jewelry,” he shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it would be too much—”</p>
<p>“Where is it?” </p>
<p>Tsutomu gestured to the small white box on the vanity. “It’s just a necklace and some earrings.”</p>
<p>Semi reached behind to grab the box, opening it without preamble. He grinned. “They’re perfect for you. Let me put them on?”</p>
<p>Tsutomu nodded and reached up to remove the plain silver studs in his ears, but Semi stopped him. He removed them himself, carefully popping the backs with practiced hands. His own ears sported a line of black studs and loops—Semi knew what he was doing. He replaced the studs with the delicately beaded earrings that dangled with holographic planets and golden stars. They jingled softly when Tsutomu shook his head.</p>
<p>He liked it.</p>
<p>Apparently, so did Semi. Smiling, he flicked one of the larger beads with a fingertip. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”</p>
<p>The necklace was simpler. Thin gold chains with a handful of gold stars and crystalline pink beads. Just enough to draw attention to Tsutomu’s collarbone and shoulders.</p>
<p>“My lovely star prince,” Semi said, climbing off of his lap and drawing Tsutomu to his feet. His expression was soft, a look only meant for Tsutomu and Tendou. “You really do look stunning like this. Satori won’t know what hit him.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” Tsutomu was fishing and he knew it. Semi let him get away with it, laughing softly before answering.</p>
<p>“You didn’t see my face when I got home. Satori would still be making fun of me.”</p>
<p>Tsutomu choked on a giggle. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Really,” Semi nodded, drawing Tsutomu into an embrace. “I wish I’d gotten home soon enough to help you dress, but I suppose we can save that for next time.”</p>
<p>“Next time?”</p>
<p>“Do you want a next time?” Semi asked, idly stroking his hands over Tsutomu’s lower back. “I certainly love seeing you like this. Why should I be the only one who gets to wear pretty things?”</p>
<p>It suddenly occurred to Tsutomu that he’d been afraid of exactly that. More than rejection, more than looking stupid, he’d feared that somehow Semi would be jealous. That he’d feel like Tsutomu was taking something from him rather than sharing in it.</p>
<p>“’Tomu?” Semi had noticed his silence.</p>
<p>He shook his head, earrings jangling, and forced a smile. His eyes were held open very wide so that tears couldn’t spill and spoil his makeup. He’d be so humiliated if he cried in front of Semi.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I’m happy. Really.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I am,” he nodded, realizing that it was true. “I guess… I’m just really relieved that it wasn’t a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“No bad ideas here,” Semi hummed, swaying with him. The playlist had started to repeat. “Except for the time Satori tried to surprise us with that homemade cake.”</p>
<p>Tsutomu laughed, remembering the mess Tendou had made of their little kitchen. The cake had been a complete loss. He supposed nothing could be as bad an idea as that.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Semi said, turning Tsutomu to look at himself in the mirror. “I think it was a damn good idea, actually.”</p>
<p>Looking into the mirror, Tsutomu was startled into agreement. He didn’t see what he’d feared: a boy in a bowl-cut playing dress-up. No. No, Semi was right. He was a star prince, come down from a cotton candy galaxy. </p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Do <em> you </em>like it?” Semi asked, fussing with the cowlicks at the back of his head. The ones that always refused to lay flat. “I think that’s more important than my opinion.”</p>
<p>He looked at Semi in the mirror, a juxtaposition of tight, dark jeans and layered tunics of plum and charcoal against Tsutomu's sweet pastels. He smiled. “I think I love it.”</p>
<p>“So do I. I think I could make an entire book with just photos of you.”</p>
<p>The compliment was so unexpected and full of deeper meanings that Tsutomu couldn’t even be embarrassed. His cheeks were hot but for once he didn’t duck his head or try to laugh the words away. He could barely breathe.</p>
<p>“Y-You could?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Semi purred, effortlessly switching from kind and reassuring to something… hungrier. He circled Tsutomu, hands trailing over skin and lace. “The stories I could tell with your body… I’d make you into Art. Would you want that, Tsutomu?”</p>
<p>He did. Swallowing, he nodded. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p>Semi wrapped his arms around Tsutomu from behind, nuzzling his neck. His breath played over the earrings, just enough to send shivers down Tsutomu’s spine. “I’d dress you up in black velvet and furs. Photograph you with Satori tangled around you with that perfect milk-white skin of his. Or maybe I’ll make you into a hime doll and wrap you in pretty rope. Can you imagine that, Tsutomu-kun? The way you’d look bound up in a latticework of rope? The way you’d feel with it hidden beneath a beautiful silk furisode?”</p>
<p>Tsutomu could imagine it all too easily. He trembled under Semi’s methodically teasing fingers.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be my muse, sweetness?” Semi asked, his lips brushing over Tsutomu’s pulse.</p>
<p>“I’ll be your anything,” Tsutomu whispered breathlessly. </p>
<p>“Oh, what a perfect answer,” Semi cooed, turning him around in his arms. Face to face, he swayed with Tsutomu to the slow, hypnotic guitar, sibilant strings and heartbeat of a drum. The singer’s voice was opium smoked and whiskey smooth. Tsutomu’s earrings jangled in time to the tambourine.</p>
<p>“The real question is,” Semi continued, guiding Tsutomu’s hips in a sensual roll, “what am I going to do with you for the next forty-five minutes until Satori gets home?”</p>
<p>"Anything you want," Tsutomu whispered. He meant it.</p>
<p>“That's absolutely right.”</p>
<p>Semi backed Tsutomu up to their bed, his hands gentle but firm as he pushed him down onto the clean sheets. He bent down over Tsutomu, cupping his jaw and ghosting his lips over Tsutomu’s repainted ones. It was the sweetest tease; Tsutomu ached to lean in and close the distance between them, but he didn’t want to ruin Semi’s work either. Semi hadn’t fixed his makeup just for it to be smeared again so quickly.</p>
<p>Semi smiled, as if pleased that Tsutomu had realized his game, and pressed soft kisses along his neck instead. He went down to his knees with the slow kind of grace that only a cat should be capable of and looked up at Tsutomu with hooded eyes and a quietly demanding expression. Tsutomu parted his knees without being told to, giving Semi space to press in between his thighs. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Semi praised, his words sending warmth through Tsutomu. His cock felt heavy behind the lace. Hot. Trapped.</p>
<p>Semi's hand cupped him with familiarity,  spreading long, slim fingers over the shape of his cock. He looked up into Tsutomu's eyes, squeezing gently until he gasped. It didn't take much. Tsutomu arched his back, hips rolling forward and thighs sprawling further apart. The sound he made was softer and higher pitched than he'd ever admit to. </p>
<p>"Beautiful," Semi said, his fingers working over the lace. His thumb pressed in beneath the glans, the texture of the lace an unexpected pleasure in its friction. </p>
<p>"Semi-san…"</p>
<p>"You are," he said, letting his hands fall to Tsutomu's thighs. He plucked at the lace tops of his stockings. "You're so beautiful. All wrapped up like a gift for me."</p>
<p>Tsutomu trembled as Semi caressed the length of his legs, his palms soft now that he no longer played volleyball. He pressed gentle kisses to Tsutomu's knees and inner thighs. Hot breath ghosted across silken skin.</p>
<p>"Pull your panties down for me, sweetness," Semi said. It was a request bordering on an order, one that made Tsutomu's heart pound. "I want to see your pretty cock."</p>
<p>Habit made Tsutomu want to scramble to obey, to do what he was told as quickly as possible. He forced himself not to do that. He didn't want to rush. Tsutomu took a breath and brought his hands to his lap, hiding the bulging lace with a shy smile before peeling it down. The tip peeked out, pearly beads of pre-come shining against deeply blushed skin. </p>
<p>"Gorgeous," Semi cooed, reaching out to carefully draw one black nail down the underside. Tsutomu whined, every muscle twitching in anticipation. He wanted Semi to touch him more, wanted to give him anything and everything he asked for.</p>
<p>Semi looked up at him, lips quirked and one eyebrow arched inquisitively. Tsutomu started to bite his lower lip before remembering his makeup. He closed his mouth and swallowed, fisting the bedding by his thighs instead.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous?" Semi asked, laughter in his voice.</p>
<p>"Of course not!" He protested, blushing furiously.</p>
<p>"Hm. Maybe you should be."</p>
<p>Semi didn't give Tsutomu a chance to respond to that velvet-wrapped threat before rising from his knees and pushing him backwards. Semi loomed over Tsutomu, pinning him lazily with one hand flat on his chest. A Mona Lisa smile curled on his lips. </p>
<p>Tsutomu looked up at him with wide eyes. Feelings of vulnerability swirled back into his thoughts like a typhoon, crashing into his desires and desperate need for <em> more </em>. He could feel his heart pound against Semi's palm—knew Semi could feel it too. Tsutomu was a poor liar to begin with and his body was painfully honest. </p>
<p>And what his body wanted was to be touched. Caressed. <em> Loved </em>. The single hand on Tsutomu's chest wasn't nearly enough when what he craved was skin to skin contact. Semi was wearing far too many clothes. He hadn't even taken off his shirt.</p>
<p>Tsutomu bucked his hips up beneath Semi, wordlessly trying to get his message across. All he succeeded in doing was grinding his half-bare cock against Semi's jeans, the scant friction enough to make him cry out in frustration.</p>
<p>"I know, sweetness," was all Semi said, his voice a gentle purr against Tsutomu's ear. His breath jingled the earring there, tongue flickering out to taste the barest edge of jawline. Tsutomu shuddered.</p>
<p>Semi slid his hand slowly—so agonizingly slow!—down Tsutomu's chest and over his trembling belly. He traced his lips along Tsutomu's collarbone, butterfly kisses that sparked fire wherever they landed. When he nuzzled at the lace covering Tsutomu's chest, it tickled to the point of raising goosebumps. Beneath the soft fabric, Tsutomu's nipples ached with how hard they were.</p>
<p>So too, did his cock. It was enough to draw a ragged cry from Tsutomu's throat when at last Semi wrapped his hand loosely around his cock. His thumb teased at the head, smearing through precome like it was icing on a cupcake. Tsutomu whined, pushing up into Semi's touch.</p>
<p>Smooth strokes worked up and down his cock. It was as much of a tease as not being touched at all. Semi kept his grip gentle to the point of being almost non-existent. It wasn't hard enough. Not fast enough. Still more than enough to make his eyes roll back and Semi's name become a plea on his painted lips.</p>
<p>Soft, sweet filth spilled from Semi's mouth as he worked Tsutomu into a trembling mess. His fingers played over his shaft in quickening strokes until Tsutomu's hips were dancing on the bed as he tried to get more contact, more friction. Tears slipped past his dark lashes and Semi kissed them away before his makeup could be spoiled.</p>
<p>"Please…" Tsutomu wasn't sure what he was asking for. For a stronger hand. To be fucked. To come. For Semi's love, his praise, his kisses. Gods, Tsutomu <em> ached </em> to be kissed, the need made worse by knowing Semi wouldn't allow it. His lips were a sugared prison.</p>
<p>"What do you want, sweetness?" Semi asked. "Tell me."</p>
<p>"I… I don't..." he whispered, nearly sobbing as he reached for the words. He didn't know, he couldn't… he was at Semi's mercy and— "Semi-san! Ruin me, please!"</p>
<p>Semi's answer came quickly. Quietly. "No."</p>
<p>The hand on Tsutomu's cock disappeared and he shuddered, choking on a wail. Why was Semi denying him? Had he asked for too much? Done something—</p>
<p>"Not until Satori comes home," Semi finished, brushing his lips over fluttering lashes. Tsutomu moaned in disappointment and, his body shaking, nodded his assent.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori could hear music coming from the bedroom when he got home. Something in English, haunted and romantic. Smiling, Satori slipped out of his shoes and jacket before taking his shoulder length hair out of its ponytail. He padded towards the bedroom door that had been left ajar. The soft glow of fairy lights spilled out into the hallway. </p>
<p>"I'm home," he called softly, opening the door, expecting to find Eita editing photos while Tsutomu did homework. Like usual.</p>
<p>It was not the usual that greeted him. Satori's eyes went wide when he opened the door onto something entirely different.</p>
<p>Eita was at his vanity, but instead of his laptop, he was looking into the mirror and applying plum-red lipstick onto his lips. He wore black velvet: the high-waisted panties and attached garters that made Satori lose his mind. His long legs were encased in opaque black thigh-highs, and his arms in matching sleeves. His tattoos and piercings were on display, boldly colorful against creamy tan skin.</p>
<p>And Tsutomu… oh, sweet Tsutomu was dressed in pale pink lace, delicate jewelry, and glittering makeup that left him transformed. His cock peeked out, hard and shining, from behind his tiny panties. He looked like a pretty star child left debauched and wanting in their bed. </p>
<p>Eita had been <em> playing </em>.</p>
<p>Tsutomu sat up slowly, hiding his flushed face shyly beneath his bangs. "Welcome home, Tendou-san."</p>
<p>Satori's mouth was dry. He closed it. Swallowed. "Wow."</p>
<p>"Tsutomu wanted to surprise us," Eita said,  turning the full force of his painted smile onto Satori. It was the wicked, feline one that spoke of dark, decadent pleasures. A shiver thrilled up Satori's spine.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised," he grinned back. "So surprised. You would not believe how—"</p>
<p>"We get it, Satori," Eita cut him off with an affectionate roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>Satori shrugged playfully. He wished he'd gotten to see the look on Eita's face when <em> he'd </em> gotten home. </p>
<p>"Tsutomu put a lot of thought into looking beautiful for us," Eita said, going to Tsutomu's side. They curled together on the bed, a sensual painting from Satori's wildest dreams. They always looked good together, but Satori thought that this time he might die from their combined beauty.</p>
<p>"Don't you think he looks beautiful?" Eita continued, ghosting his lips along Tsutomu's neck. He didn't leave a single smudge.</p>
<p>Satori stripped off his shirt on his way to the bed. He reached for Tsutomu, cupping his face with one hand. He wanted to find out if Tsutomu's lips tasted as sweet as they looked.</p>
<p>"I think he looks delicious."</p>
<p>—End—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>